Screaming
by Le Mondain
Summary: It stated again. Every night, I would wake up to my daughter screaming in pure agony, and I couldn’t do anything about it. K because of slight language.


A/N: This is my second Twilight fic… although technically it is a New Moon fic, and also my second one about Charlie. I haven't posted in a very long time, and I plan on going back and re-writing what I already have done, because, lets be honest, it kind of sucks. Thankfully, my writing has improved (thank you mandatory creative writing class) and so has my grammar. My spelling, on the other hand, has not, so if you notice anything, just let me know. On with the story then! This takes place in New Moon, when Jacob isn't talking to Bella because he is sick with "Mono" (aka: Werewolf fever). Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

It stated again. Every night, I would wake up to my daughter screaming in pure agony, and I couldn't do anything about it.

For a while I thought she had gotten better, that whatever invisible wound that damn Cullen kid had left had healed, and that all that was there now was a faint, albeit large, scar. I was wrong. Jacob hadn't healed Bella, he was the bandage that was holding her together, and without that bandage, she was falling apart.

All her life Bells was strong, the opposite of her mother, completely level headed, the same as me, quiet and unafraid. Now, she was broken, a shadow of what she had been before. She changed when she met Edward. She didn't think too much with her head after he came into the picture, more with her heart, always doing what would make him more comfortable, but she was still my Bella. Still strong, in a different way, still quiet and braver than ever before. Then he left her and it changed her even more, but for the worse. Bella was weak now, afraid to feel anything because it would hurt to much, but still quiet . Except at night when she screamed.

It first happened about two nights after Sam had brought her out of the woods. I thought someone was in the house, or that she had hurt herself somehow, so I jumped out of bed, and ran as fast as I could. She wasn't screaming when I got to her room, she was just laying there, staring up at the ceiling, breathing heavy.

"Go back to bed Dad" she had told me. She sounded lifeless when she said it. "It was just a dream". I stood in the door way for god knows how long, and she just kept looking up. It scared the ever living hell out of me, so much I couldn't move. "Go to bed" she told me, speaking like she was a robot. "I'll be fine" and she kept staring up at the ceiling. I thought maybe if I went out into the hallway she would go to sleep, that me being in there was keeping her awake. I don't know if she went to sleep, but I didn't. I just sat outside her room, praying she wouldn't scream again. I did that every night for a month, and then I gave up.

That all changed when she started hanging around Jacob. The kid is one big, and I mean big, ball of sunshine, and he helped Bella smile again. She had color in her cheeks, she talked, not much, but more then before. She was happier, able to breath without looking like she was in pain, but then he left her too.

At first I thought he was sick, just like Billy said, the poor kid had gotten Mono and all I had to do was keep her whole until he felt better. Weeks past and I couldn't hold her together anymore. I knew Jacob wasn't sick, or at least not anymore, and I didn't understand why Billy wouldn't let Bella see him, or why Jacob didn't want to see her. That is when the screaming started again, and it hasn't stopped. I had to go see Billy.

When I knocked on the door to Billy's house, I had myself convinced that it was all one big misunderstanding, that me and Billy would laugh about it, and that Bella and Jake would spend more time together. That Bella would stop screaming.

He opened the door carefully, not looking me in the eyes and making sure I couldn't see into the house. "Charlie" he said "it's good to see you. Why are you here, there isn't a game on is there?" He knew there wasn't a game on, we had talked about it just a few days before, while we were fishing. He didn't look happy see me either. "No game tonight Billy, I came over to talk about Jacob" I said "and Bella". It was obvious he knew what I meant, but he was playing dumb, or trying too. "I don't know what you mean". "Don't pull that with me Billy, you know exactly what I'm talking about" I said, trying to keep my temper. "No, Charlie, I don't" he looked tired, just like me, as if he had had just as many sleepless nights, but I didn't care. I was getting angry now, started raising my voice. "I'm talking about how your kid refuses to see or speak to Bella. I'm talking about how because of that things are bad again, Billy. Really bad."

He still hadn't looked me in the eyes, he just looked down. "Don't do this Charlie" he said. "Don't do what? I'm trying to help my kid Billy" I said, screaming now. He flinched. "So am I, Goodbye Charlie" and he closed the door. He shut it right in my face. I was fuming, I couldn't even think straight. I just stood there, too angry, too sad, to do anything.

I started banging on the door, yelling, pleading with Billy to talk to me "Don't Billy, please, just let him talk to her. At least on the phone. Something Billy, anything please! I can't stand it, I hear it all the time, the screaming. She's having those nightmares again, and I can't stand it." I continued to bang on the door. "Billy, please. Please". I was crying now, so hard I couldn't talk anymore. I sat down on his doorstep, trying to catch my breath.

I stayed there for what seemed like an eternity, but when I got back in the car I realized it couldn't have been more then five minutes. The drive home was awful, I felt like I had failed Bella and I had. I couldn't even convince my oldest friend of something as simple as getting his son to pick up a damn phone. How was I supposed to keep Bella from falling apart if I couldn't even do that.

Turns out I didn't need to. A few days later, I came home from work and found a note saying Bella was in La Push with Jacob. Things seemed to have fixed themselves. Billy and I made up, pushed aside what had happened, neither one of us willing to talk about it. I thought that Bells would just keep seeing Jacob, and that eventually she would be back to herself, as if Edward had never existed. Then, not but a week or so later I came home and found another note.

Bella had gone to Italy, with Alice. I knew she was safe with her, I trusted Alice, but I couldn't help being worried out of my mind. How could she do that to me, not even a phone call the entire time she was gone. Three days later, she came back. Along with the entire Cullen family. With Edward.

She was grounded, for forever. And six years after that too, but I couldn't keep her away from him. I wanted to kill him, sure. I wanted to dismember him, make him pay for what he had done. He was back and I hated it, but at least she wasn't screaming.

* * *

A/N: So… yea, there it is. I might have gotten the times off, actually, I know I got the timeline off, so if anyone knows were exactly I went wrong I would love for you to tell me. I'll be writing at least two more Twilight Series one-shots, one for Emmett and one for Jasper and, as I said above, I will be editing Just a Chat with Charlie vary soon. If there is any mistakes, please tell me. I tried my best to edit it right, but I know I missed something. Constructive criticism is welcome, flaming is not.


End file.
